piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blackbeard
So what do you all think about Ian McShane being casted as Blackbeard? Adam manchester 01:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I think that Ian McShane being cast as Blackbeard is AWESOME. I've seen him act in a few movies and the tv show Deadwood, and I think that with him as the notorious pirate Blackbeard, I think that he will make the BEST villain in the POTC films(for now). I especially can't wait to see what will happen between him and Captain Jack. You know how they had stuff on TV that shows dads being overprotective over their daughters? I can't wait to see how that turns out with Jack and Blackbeard's daughter. Overall, I think that Ian McShane will do GREAT as Blackbeard. 05:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard's REAL first appearance I've changed Blackbeard's first appearance, because the first time we have seen him was in the ON STRANGER TIDES novel. And you're suppose to write the "First appearance REAL-world chronology" in the First appearance section in the Character Infobox. http://pirates.wi[http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox kia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox] 22:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) On Stranger Tides novel is not part of POTC universe. This is POTC wiki, not "On Stranger Tides wiki".--Uskok 12:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Then why do we have an On Stranger Tides page in the POTC wiki in the first place? 19:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is just for reference, as with the case of Kingdom Hearts 2. MidhavDarkskull 07:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So, is there ANY place in Blackbeard that we can put the fact that he appeared on the On Stranger Tides novel as the main villain? 22:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :It is already mentioned in Behind the scenes. "Blackbeard is the main villain in Tim Power's novel, On Stranger Tides." --Uskok 13:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard in "The Buccaneer's Heart" and "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" I may be wrong when I ask this, but shouldn't The Buccaneer's Heart be like a Non-Canon appearance of some sort? I'm just wondering because Ian McShane will play as Blackbeard in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(obviously). But what I'm thinking is, The Buccaneer's Heart takes place BEFORE On Stranger Tides(considering it takes place sometime between the events of The Curse of the Black Pearl and''' Dead Man's Chest). There is also the fact that in The Buccaneer's Heart, Blackbeard is a SPIRIT OF THE DEAD, while in Pirates: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard is most likely going to be ALIVE. So, I don't know about everyone else, but I think that we should make Blackbeard's appearance in ''The Buccaneer's Heart a NON-CANON appearance. I'm not trying to be forceful, I'm just trying to face the facts. CJSFan 23:07, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :More than just The Buccaneer's Heart, we might want to consider it for the all the Disney Adventure comics. At least two of the stories have the cursed crew of the Black Pearl after the curse was lifted. One has Koehler appearing after he died in Curse of the Black Pearl. --Wanderingshadow 05:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::"''in ''The Buccaneer's Heart, Blackbeard is a SPIRIT OF THE DEAD, while in Pirates: On Stranger Tides, Blackbeard is most likely going to be ALIVE.'' - We don't know that. Maybe he will appear as a spirit at the beggining of the movie, and that spirit will possess a new body, like in the novel. We must wait and see.--Uskok 10:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard will be HUMAN when you first see him in Pirates 4. Ok, I know we talked about this already, but now I have proof. But I can't exactly say what the proof is without there being a big fuss about it. But if you guys request for the proof, I shall tell you *NOTE: if I tell you the truth, I would like say that I am NOT lying when I say it*. But if I tell you, I desperately NEED you to promise that nothing bizarre or crazy will go on between us after that moment. --CJSFan 03:07, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Even if he will be a human when we first see him in the movie, that's not a reason to place The Buccaneer's Heart in Non-cannon appearances. Blackbeard has probably obtained a new body between the events of The Buccaneer's Heart and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. For example, in The Buccaneer's Heart Bartholomew Roberts is only a ghost, but at the end of At World's End video game, he is a real person.--Uskok 08:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that putting The Buccaneer's Heart in the Non-canon appearances is the case actually. The '''At World's End video game had many events that did NOT happen in the film. And I hate having to remind the PROOF that I mentioned, but my source said that Blackbeard will be human because the comic is NOT part of the movie franchise. So, if he was not a spirit before, in the MOVIES, then he is not a spirit in Pirates 4. CJSFan 08:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The comics, novels and the online game are part of the franchise and do happen in it. In the At World's End videogame, Bartholomew Roberts DID appear in the end, helping Sparrow. But this might not even be true for POTC4. If the comic did happen, then Roberts would have recognized Jack. This could mean that events like these (including Teague meeting Jack in the Turkish prison) in the game may not have happened, while some like Tia asking Jack to organize the Brethren's meet BEFORE he died may have happened. If Blackbeard doesn't recognize Jack for the fourth one, then that comic is considered non-canonical. The Koehler death thing must be noted as well. We just need to wait for the movie to come. -'Lord Midhav' 14:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Bartholomew Roberts DID meet Jack in the At World's videogame before the end(in the PS3 version). For more information, here's the link(and this REALLY did happen in the PS3 version). But I think Black Bart will most likely not appear in Pirates 4 because the writers did not write the videogame, so Black Bart will not appear in Pirates 4(plus, I haven't seen anyone doing casting calls for Black Bart for Pirates 4). Even if Blackbeard doesn't recognize Jack, then he might have heard many of Jack's "legends", and Jack would HAVE to know Blackbeard because of the fact that Blackbeard himself is notorious(as he did in the comic when he first saw Blackbeard's "spirit"). And I'm not saying we should do it for all articles in POTC wiki, but I think we should make Blackbeard's appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart a Non-canon appearance. My source said these exact words about The Buccanneer's Heart, "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise," so I believe that the events in The Buccanneer's Heart didn't even happen. I trust my source, so I think we should leave Blackbeard's appearance in the comic a Non-canon appearance. And I promise that I am not wrong when I'm saying this(I don't want to recap on what happened with the The British and London in Pirates 4). CJSFan 18:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm curious CJSFan, who is your source? Some guy from the film crew? Also, we discussed about Roberts' appearances two years ago and we concluded that Roberts' appearance in The Buccanneer's Heart doesn't contradict his appearance in At World's End video game. So, Blackbeard's appearance as a real person in the movie doesn't need to contradict his appearance in The Buccanneer's Heart. As Midhav said, comics, novels and the online game are part of the franchise and do happen in it. If "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise,", than we can freely delete all articles about POTC comics. But we won't, cause they are part of the franchise.--Uskok 15:33, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I will tell you my source, but please don't think I'm lying(I would never lie on something like this). My source of this information is Terry Rossio, one of the writers of the entire POTC "movie franchise". I never talk to him personally unless if it's something I desperately need to know, but I understood if he couldn't say anything(because of the "secrets" of Pirates 4). But in the case of Blackbeard's first appearance Pirates 4, I asked him: "When we first see Blackbeard, is he going to be a spirit that will possess a new body, or Blackbeard in the flesh?". Then I told him all he needed to know in order for him to answer the question: the appearance in the comic The Buccanneer's Heart(which he and Ted Elliott most likely didn't write because of making Pirates 2 and Pirates 3), and what happens to Blackbeard in the novel(being a human, then a spirit that possesses new body). And then he answers "The comic doesn't have anything to do with the movie franchise." He didn't reveal much, but it did answer my question: Blackbeard will be HUMAN when you see him in Pirates 4. And again, I'm not saying we should do it for all the articles on the POTC wiki, I'm jsut saying that we should just do it Blackbeard's article ONLY. I know the comics are part of the franchise, but in the case of The Buccaneer's Heart, we should make this particular comic a Non-Canon appearance for Blackbeard(because it wouldn't make sense if he met Jack as a spirit and then meet him in Pirates 4 as a human and does NOT remember what happened between them at The Buccaneer's Heart ). And I don't believe we want to confuse the public with this particular discussion, so it is best we either make it a Non-Canon appearance or some type of an appearance that has nothing to do with the films(I don't know if it's called anything). CJSFan 22:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) And what if Blackbeard does recognize Sparrow when he first saw him in the movie. What if he says something like "Long time no see you Jack Sparrow. Ever since the adventure with the Buccaneer's Heart!" Will you then consider The Buccaneer's Heart as canonical? --Uskok 06:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :If that does happen, then we will consider The Buccaneer's Heart as canonical. But since I've already asked Terry Rossio about the subject of Blackbeard's first appearance, I'll have to say that the comic(in Blackbeard's article) will have to be considered as a Non-canonical appearance. I apologize for making such a fuss about this, but it had to be done. CJSFan 06:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Uskok and Lord Midhav, :I have found a video of Jerry Bruckheimer revealing much about Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides(some new and old informaton). One of the things he says includes that when Blackbeard appears in the film, he's still alive. :Here's the link to the video: :http://movies.ign.com/dor/objects/859550/pirates-of-the-caribbean-4/videos/pop_jb_pirates4.html :I hope that this is enough proof for this discussion(Terry Rossio AND Jerry Bruckheimer confirming it). CJSFan 23:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Dead or not Suddenly, I realised something. If Blackbeard is going to be alive at the beginning of the fourth movie, that means that he hasn't died at Ocracoke Inlet in 1718.--Uskok 07:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :You know, you have a point there, his death is listed(but we don't know what will happen to Blackbeard in Pirates 4). This is what I think we should do, we change 'this article to where it has 2 sections: Real Blackbeard and PotC Blackbeard (or change it in someway to show the differences). That's MY idea(but I don't know if we have more options in this case), do you have any options? CJSFan 08:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Jerry Bruckheimer said that our Blackbeard will be based on real world Blackbeard. So I think that we just change the last chapter of his life in the article. He wasn't killed, cause he falsified his own death at Ocracoke Inlet (possibly by making a deal with the Royal Navy, whose officers proclaimed that they killed him, while he instead retired from active piracy).--Uskok 09:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, we should do that(but it would depend if they do that in Pirates 4). And if we do that, then we need to put something about his real death in Behind the Scenes(that way, people will know about how Blackbeard really died). Does Pirates 4 take place around 1718, around the time of Blackbeard's death(I know that the PotC films take place in the 1700s, but I don't know the exact years). CJSFan 09:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I have two theories about how Blackbeard cheated death in 1718. *First - During the battle of Ocracoke Inlet, Blackbeard and Maynard were the only surviviors, and Blackbeard made a deal with him. He bribed Maynard to proclaim his death, which Maynard accepted, and took the credits for Blackbeard's destruction, while Blackbeard retired from piracy and hide somewhere with his treasure. *Second - A night before the battle of Ocracoke Inlet, Blackbeard placed an imposter in his place, who was willing to become new Blackbeard. The real Blackbeard escaped with his treasure, while the imposter was killed by Maynard and his men. What do you think about this?--Uskok 11:33, June 9, 2010 (UTC)